Otherworldly
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: POTCxSW cross over. The Force has led Anakin to Will. What will Will make of the blonde boy that has stummbled into his life? May menifest into an WillAni Slash.


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC and I don't own Star Wars ether._

_**POTC Timeline:** Some time post DMC. AU or speculation, however you wanna go with it. Liz has run off with Jack._

_**SW Timline:** Post ROTS. All the stuff in ROTS happined except for the duel._

_**A/N:** This is just a crazy idea I had. I'm giving it a test run so please comment so that I know if it's worth continuing/expanding or not._

* * *

It was the usual tavern atmosphere that night. The smell of alcohol hung heavily in the air and the sounds of a near-by drunken fight carried over the disjointed tune the band was caring on. 

Will hated the place.

He glared moodily at his nearly empty bottle of rum and swirled it around, watching the effects the motion had on the liquid. The smell of the alcohol had long since become rather sickening. And yet he still came here, night after nigh, somehow seeking a solace that he wasn't getting.

How could she leave? How could she choose that no-good, self-centered pirate over him? What had he done wrong to deserve such cruel and unjust rejection?

There was movement to his right and Will glanced up to see who was intruding on his nightly sulking session. It was a young man with curly blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He was dressed somewhat strangely but Will ignored it. The blonde gave him a sidelong look then called over the bartender and asked for a couple of strong drinks, paying, Will noticed, with gold coins.

_Interesting fella_, Will commented to himself. He was about to go back to his drink when the young man pushed one of the drinks in front of him.

"Here, pay's on me. You'll need it by the looks of it."

"Thanks," Will said, gripping the new bottle gingerly in one hand. He studied it, realizing he didn't know much about this brand.

"I'm Anakin," the blonde pressed on.

"Will." Will took a drink from the bottle that Anakin had handed him. "You have a good taste in spirits it seems."

Anakin shrugged. "You think it's good?" He shrugged again. "I simply have it 'cause it's the closest to the stuff we have at home."

"Home?"

"Yea. I'm not exactly from around here."

Will nodded. He had to admit that his curiosity was peaked somewhat but he felt it was better not to question Anakin further. He would have to apply tact to make sure he didn't sound like he was prying and Will just didn't have the energy for that. He didn't have energy for much lately.

Anakin took to his drink, sometimes sparing Will a glance or two from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what it was but something – the Force maybe? – had drawn him to this man. Will looked a lot like the young men around here…nothing overly special on the outside. So why did he feel this strange connection to him?

Anakin let out a soft sigh taking another drink from the bottle. He hated this place. So uncivilized, so foreign to him. After the Clone Wars he had fled his home galaxy in an in vane attempted to escape from his reality. From the memories of what had become of his life. He had exchanged all the credits he could get his hands on into pure gold worth their value, jumped in a ship, and drifted off into space wherever the Force took him. Republic credits wouldn't do him much good outside the galaxy. Wherever he was going, gold would probably do him a lot more good.

And so after several months, most of which he had spend contemplating his effective and dramatic suicide that was sure to come, he had somehow stumbled on this strange world.

His life here was routine now, the same damn thing day after day. This wasn't even a life…it was…existence. But he didn't dare go back, didn't dare return to those familiar, once loved places. The mistakes he made were too costly.

There was no life without her… but at least this way he wasn't constantly reminded of her by every single thing he saw. At least now life – existence – was somewhat bearable.


End file.
